Wings of Mist I: The Reveal
by DragonMajesties
Summary: "5 flames in darkness, 5 flames of light. 5 flames of sadness, born on brightest night..." That was the prophecy the dragonets of destiny discovered. But what should they do about it? Leave their newly-formed school for a prophecy that might not even be real, or risk the chance of unleashing something bigger? (I suck at summaries :P)
1. Prologue

**WARNING CONTAINS MINOR SPOILERS ABOUT BOOK 6! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 **The New Prophecy…**

5 flames in blackness

5 flames of light

5 flames of sadness

Born on brightest night

A flame of water,

A flame of ground,

A flame of moonlight,

Is safe and sound

The flame of rainbows

The flame of gold:

They have just come

to better show…

That no-one is safe

and No-one is sound

who knows what will happen next

it is anything, especially profound

Mist is needed

Mist is wanted

mist holds the answer

to solve a bigger problem

Someone has an evil glow

Someone is another mole

Someone new is needed more

someone has got to go…

 **Prologue**

 _20 years earlier..._

"WHERE IS MY EGG?! RETURN IT TO ME RIGHT NOW!" the queen roared, lashing her long, thick tail in a fury. The pale blue dragon quivered, shaking his chains. Fog didn't want _any_ of this. He's just a humble messenger for Queen Actinolite, here to deliver a message that Queen _Oasis_ was the one who took an egg from _them_. He had been here for what, 4-5 days? This bad-tempered dragon, although their closest ally, kinda is horrible in many ways. As if she heard his train of thought, the dragoness narrowed her snake-like eyes and slashed one of her talons at him. He barely managed to push his scales down to become mist, although the hot, scorching chains around his ankles and wrists prevent him from becoming fully transparent.

"I have had that egg for less than a month, and it is already stolen!" the SandWing growled. The anger in her voice caused Fog to explode.

"Maybe _you_ would like to explain what have you done to our egg!" he barked, and in his mind, he thought _besides, you are probably going to murder your own egg anyway. Three is already a crowd._ The royal dragonets, Burn, Blister, and Blaze Were Queen Oasis' current daughters, but she hated all of them. To her, they were just another obstacle to her reign. Immediately, Fog wished he hadn't said that, because the dragoness reared and swung her tail at him, thankfully not poisoning him, but he felt a hard, stinging whack to the side of his neck. Hissing, he flared his wings, bringing curling, dense mist to curl around the queen and choke her. Queen Oasis tried to battle them back, but it was no use. Soon, the gray attacker covered the SandWing in wisps of smoke. Thrashing around, the queen fought back hard, although it is very hard to fight something that you can't even _touch_.

"Gua- "she choked out before Fog sent another wave of smoke with a lash of his tail. Everything turned hazy and blurry around him except for the queen and the mist surrounding her; he had never generated this much before. It was like each trail of smoke was another wing or talon to him, obeying his command, and adding a lot of defense and offense. He could feel the queen's movements getting slower and less hard as she drifts into unconsciousness. When Fog was certain that Queen Oasis wasn't moving anymore, he drew back the mist, and grabbed the keys hanging from her neck.

"Sorry, Queen Oasis, but it's business." Fog snarled, then smiled in an evil way. Walking out of the prison, knocking out the other guards, he stopped by the hatchery. 2 dragons were guarding it. Fog used a sacred gift given to certain MistWings at birth. Knockout gas. He went in and out, taking back their "egg", designed like a SandWing egg. He took out the real SandWing egg and placed it back. But before he left, he dipped the egg in a weird, glowing liquid, which immediately soaked into the egg.

"Just my way of saying thanks for obliging Queen. Next step, evacuation of the MistWings. No-one will know we were ever here..."

 **Sup guys this is TheMysteriousDragonkeeper this is my first fanfics so before I continue (although I have a few ideas) tell me some of your ideas about wat I should put in the next chapter PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi im going to continue just cuz**

 _Present Time..._

 **CHAPTER 1:**

 **GLORY'S POV**

Glory was feeling very bored in her throne room. Sometimes, she _almost_ regretted being the queen of TWO tribes, one being too ditzy, although they are doing better now, and the other being to smug and- well basically _stupid_. She would never admit that to any other dragon though, like Kinkajou, Grandeur, and _especially_ Tsunami. But progress is really slowing down. She only had three visitors, and one of them wanted to know where was the bathroom. _UGG, this is so boring._ the RainWing queen thought, absently stroking her sloth Silver. Suddenly, Deathbringer came in all bruised and bloody. Glory immediately leaped forward to catch him as he fell forward. Up close, she could see his scars and cuts. He kept shaking his talons, fumbling with a small item.

" Deathbringer? WAKE UP IM NOT LETTING YOU PASS OUT ON ME FOR NO RESON ARENT YOU A ASSASIN OR SOMETHING?!" she yelled into his ear. fortunately , it woke him up. unfortunately, when he jumped up, his snout was up first. Glory flinched, but didn't pull away. They were kissing! Deathbringer mumbled something, but Glory didn't care until Deathbringer finally pulled away, blushing. Glory fought back the urge to change color. It's already bad enough that _this_ happened.

" Ha I knew that I was irrisistable to you" he rasped, smiling that smile Glory was getting to know so well, although it seemed a little... forced. She scoffed. "you wish." Deathbringer smiled in a dreamy way, and Glory felt like smiling back. _Seriously Glory, you're queen of the RainWings and NightWings. Stay focused!_ The RainWing queen shook herself and asked Deathbringer what happened.

" Well, let's just say someone went a little over the top, but here." he handed her a scroll, worn and bloody. Glory examined it, then turned to Deathbringer to ask what is it, when suddenly everything went black.

 **Author's note: srry this was a little short so if give me some support. PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS. constructive criticism accepted, but don't be a jerk about it.**

 **BYE**


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hi friends I came up with chapter 2 when sleeping. It was weird. Please post more reviews so I know that u like this story and im not just writing this for no reason!**

 **Chapter 2**

...

 **GLORY'S POV**

* * *

"Hello, my new pet." Said a female voice. Glory's eyes flew open, and she leaped up, only to be pulled back down by ropes and guards, who had their face covered except for four small holes for their eyes and nostrils. All were heavily armored; silver metal covered their legs and chest, with some on their neck and back scales. Glory scanned her surroundings through narrowed eyes, turning dark red and black. Her wings, claws, and snout were bound, and she had a chain attached to her neck. On the other side of the torch-lit room, she saw a shape hanging from the ceiling in a small cage, something dark... _Deathbringer_! She growled and tried to throw off the guards, but it was no use they were too strong! The voice that spoke to her earlier was nowhere to be seen. She growled and tried to snap at every single masked dragon, and earned a hard whack to the side of her head. Something must've been off about the spear one of the guards used to whack her, but she suddenly felt more alert, and itching to bite and claw at another dragon. She stepped back in surprise. She had killed dragons before, but she never felt _this_ eager to kill them (well except for probably Queen Scarlet).

"I see that you are a feisty one. As if I didn't know that before." Glory stared up at what she thought the source of the voice was in horror. Did this- this _thing_ know her already. The dragon (or is she?) continued with a even more sinister voice. "Finally, something worth watching. Prepare her for battle." said the voice, and Glory was dragged into a tunnel behind her, but every time she struggled, her claws want to go with the guards more. _What's happening to me?_ she thought in despair.

 **DEATHBRINGER'S POV**

* * *

The former NightWings assassin woke up when he heard claws scraping loudly against stone and a voice he was all too familiar with. _B_ _ut how? How did she survive? She died already thanks to a overreaction..._ but he dare not speak her name. She was E-V-V-E-I-L EEVVEIL! Eh Deathbringer wasn't known for his brains. He wriggled around in his cage so that he was facing the tunnel, which was kind of hard with his wings chained upwards, attached to the top of his cage. There, he saw the source of the scraping noises; Glory. He clawed desperately at the metal bars, and breathing fire on them, but nothing happened except for the fact he was sharpening his talons a bit to fast. _whatdoidowhatdoidoWHATDOIDO?!_ He was seriously losing his cool. Deathbringer took a few breaths in, then out. In out in out in out, out in. Whoa where did _that_ come from?... "Ok that's better but how do I get out of here" he said to himself while his mind added _and how do I do it awesomely so Glory will finally NOT ignore me?_ Deathbringer opened his mouth to call for Glory to check to see if she's still there, but the voice came back, as horrible and annoying as ever.

" Oh Deathbringer, once a skilled, slightly annoying assassin, now a stupid, _overly_ annoying traitor, and falling for a RAINWING! _a RainWing!_ you're not what you used to be." the voice hissed in a horrible voice. "Now, the only thing that you are useful for is bait for that RainWing you love so much. Bah. I'll kill her soon enough, and this time Deathbringer, you are going to help me."

Deathbringer shivered at the last words. "Whether you know it or not."

 **Dun dun DUN! Srry for the cliffhanger but it's soo fun to do! PLZ write a review or too and tell me what you guys think about it! Peace out.**

 **\- TMD (I think u can figure out what that stands for)**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HOPE U GUYS WANT TO SEE THIS CHAPTER IF UR NOT THE TO BAD IM WRITIN IT ANYWAY! :D AGAIN, PLZ LEAVE REVIEWS AND STUFF THANKS. THIS MIGHT BE A BIT LONG SO YEA**

 **P.S.: REMEMBER THAT THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO SUPPORT ME OK?! ^_^**

 **GLORY'S POV**

* * *

Glory struggled in their grip. Two guards each gripped her limbs and kept her moving, and another guard pulled her along, holding her leash/chain/whatever. As they neared the end of the tunnel, she saw more light. When they entered the mammoth room- about 200 times bigger than Morrowseer- the light source was strange torches that seemed to emit more heat than normal fire. It was carefully contained in small glass globes. Glory squinted at one of them as the guards took her to the center of the room and saw that it was not fire that lit the room. It was lava. She shivered; Glory had enough experience with lava thank you very much. _What a weird way this dragoness is thinking of lighting her rooms up..._ the calm sky blue dragon thought nervously. The room was dome-shaped, with rows and rows of stone ledges for dragons to sit on. The bottom was slightly curved, and was filled with sand and some... dragon bones.

Her scales threatened to turn green with fear as the dragoness realized she was about to fight in an arena for the first time, but she forced it down, turning into the matching bright orange-red of the lava torches. At the center, they took off everything, including the chains that bound her wings. Glory twisted her long neck to watch the guards scurry out of the room and up into the crowd. A voice -another one this time- spoke.

" Welcome to the Dragon Gladiator Death Arena!" startled, the queen searched for the dragon. She saw a huge dragon, probably a SkyWing, judging from the red scales, in flight, hovering just above her, "Today, we have a very special guest. Glory, queen of the RainWings and NightWings will be one of our opponents today! Everyone shout out who you want to be her opponent! There is Delta of the SeaWings,- " and gestured to something behind Glory. She saw 5 dragons behind her, chained the way she was, 2 SeaWings, 1 SandWing, and 2 IceWings. The SkyWing continued. "Aqua of the SeaWings, Snowdrift of the IceWings, Icicle of the IceWings-" Glory looked at the dragon he just gestured to. _Icicle?! That traitor?! I would like to fight her,_ Glory thought, flexing her claws, remembering what her friends told her about what happened at the Jade Mountain Academy a few days ago. She almost killed Starflight by all the moons! "And last but hopefully not least, Sandstone of the SandWings! Who do you want to fight the queen of two tribes?!" The crowd of masks and scales screamed out different names at the same time.

"Delta!" "Or maybe Sandstone!"

"No, Snowdrift!"

"I want to see Aqua!"

"What's wrong with seeing Icicle?!"

Eventually, the names died out as more and more dragons just said, "BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD, BLOOD! DEATH, DEATH, DEATH, DEATH!"

Glory roared, silencing the crowd briefly, and leaped up in rage, flapping her wide wings powerfully to catch the announcer in her talons. He heard the whoosh of her wings and yelped, flapping away from her talons, but it was a moment too late. Glory grabbed him by his hind leg and yanked him down, digging her claws into the light red scales. They both crashed into the arena, kicking up sand into the air. She shot and clawed at every exposed scales, and just she was about to finish him off, claws grabbed her from behind and clamped her snout shut. She growled at 3 guards from earlier, and they pinned her down. 2 other dragons grabbed the unconscious SkyWing and carried him away while the guards just continued to lay on her. The female voice from before hissed pleasantly and said, "Well, well. looks like this fight will be much more interesting. Let's make it two against one shall we?" Glory, gulped. _Oh, no._

 **DEATHBRINGER'S POV**

* * *

The NightWing chewed on his chains for like forever, but it didn't do anything on the chain. It looked like it was just finished being forged. _WHYCHAINWHY?!_ he thought in frustration. He shook his wings violently and ripped a little of it. Deathbringer winced, then arched his neck to inspect the new wound. In the distance, the dark purple dragon could hear shouts for blood and death, and the name of his beloved Glory. He growled, a rumble in his throat, and flicked his tail angrily. It wracked against the bars, and the NightWing lost it. He clawed at the metal, and lashed out with his tail. As a result, it got tangled up in the bars. Deathbringer growled and wrestled it loose. He was about to turn away when he noticed something; one of the bars was bent. Deathbringer tried bending the other bars, but it didn't work. _This must've been something or someone else who did this. Maybe... I could use this to escape._ Once again, Deathbringer had a brilliant idea.

 **GLORY'S POV**

* * *

The guards unleashed two random prisoners; the SeaWing named Delta and Icicle. They nod at each other though no words were spoken, and began circling Glory, each going opposite directions of each other. Icicle hissed very softly, and it was a little stranger than other hisses, before Glory realized she was about to unload a bunch of ice at her face. Glory dived just in time, and the stream of smoky ice reached the other side, it partly froze the barrier between the crowd and the arena, as well as a few dragons. They screamed in shock and pain as the rest of the audience roared with delight and violence.

"Come on little RainWing. Don't you want to fight back?" Icicle said in a nasty, taunting high-pitched voice. Delta nodded in agreement and hissed, "Why don't you just crawl back to your mommy and daddy. Oh wait, I forgot. Those lazy RainWings don't _do_ parents." he laughed evilly and charged. Glory yelped and managed to dodge by leaping up. She flapped around, dodging the ice attacks and tail swings. _Why won't they come up higher and get me already?_ Glory wondered. She looked up and found out. Seven dragon heads, one of each tribe, curved from obsidian, glowing with ruby eyes, all hissed. The one that looked like a SkyWing made the hiss that fire is coming, and blasted at the RainWing. She flapped away from the huge fireball as it plummeted down towards the arena. Delta, who was right under, shrieked and scrambled away, but it was to late. The fire engulfed the light green SeaWing and burned him. Glory looked away, but that didn't stop her from hearing the screams of agony. All that was left was a burnt dragon corpse, with empty eyes.

 **CLAY'S POV**

* * *

Clay was sleeping in his bed at the academy. He woke up to the smell of cows and mangos. His stomach growled at the sweet and delicious scent. _Maybe I should get a midnight snack,_ the MudWing thought. He slowly got up and lumbered down the hallway, passing Sunny's and Starflight's caves. He felt a pang of pity when he glanced at his blind NightWing friend. _Maybe we should get Anemone or Stonemover or another animus to cure Starflight's blindness..._

The MudWing limped to the prey center, where a few asleep cows were- well sleeping! Clay thought that they were all too small, but two of them would be too much, so he killed one and grabbed some fruit (mostly mangos). He sat in the corner near the gurgling river, covered in moonlight, and began eating heartily until something came crashing through the opening, rolling towards him and knocking his beloved mangos into the river. The newcomer stood up and shook himself, grumbling about the lousy landing, but Clay was frozen in shock and dismay.

The dark brown dragon wailed in dismay in a distorted voice. "MMMMMMYYYY MMMMAAAAANNNNGGGGOOOOSSSSS!" he fell on his knees and reached for the shapes bobbing in the river, which were quickly flowing away like slippery fish. He only managed to grab three of them. Still kneeling there, Clay felt a few tears running down his face. "I'll never forgot you mangos. You saved me so many times. with your deliciousness. Rest in peace. I will avenge you." he whispered, then turned to the dragon who did this. _No-one kills my mangos and gets away with it!_ He roared and leaped onto the one who killed his mangos. He grabbed the throat and shook as hard he could, until the other dragon spoke.

"Stop killing me!" he rasped, and coughed loudly. Clay was about to bite down harder when he suddenly realized who his mad mango murderer was.

"Oh sorry Deathbringer. What brings you here?"

 **GLORY'S POV**

* * *

She stared down at Now-Dead-Delta. The statue of a RainWing hissed, and Glory didn't want to stick around up there and find out what it does. She landed into the sand and turned to face Icicle. The IceWing smiled and laughed. "You really think a _RainWing_ can defeat me? You must be very stupid. Just a quick slash at your little RainWing neck and Scarlet will probably forgive me for failing with the others."

The IceWing hissed and shot at her. Glory narrowly dodged it. She hissed right back and blasted venom at her surprised face. She had dodged most but a few found their way onto her neck and wing, and started melting her scales. Although one of the drops were bigger than Glory's talon, Icicle screamed at clawed at herself, trying to wipe of the venom. But then it got on her claws and the screams got louder. Everyone roared in support, but to Glory it did nothing to block out Icicle's screaming.

"Come on Glory. Finish her off. Do it do it **DO IT!** " her captor growled. The audience caught on and yelled out in unison, "DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT!" Glory stared at the IceWing, who was rolling on the ground. She considered the pros and cons of killing her. 1, she wouldn't be in danger. 2, this one is evil. 3, she's working with _Scarlet._ On the other hand, she felt queasy about killing a dragon for no TOO good reason. _But she wants to kill you,_ one voive in her head thought. _No, give her another chance. Dragons change. Well no this one._ It switched back and forth until the leader (the one with the female voice) said, "Alright that's enough I'm bored. Let's try something else tomarrow." Everyone hissed in agreement and pleasure. Glory shivered. _Have I become a monster?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys I hope u will like this next chapter so yea srry or not updating... not that anyone would care**

 **JUST ENJOY THE STORY :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own WoF that goes to tui I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE PLOT OF THIS FANFIC**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **...**

 **DEATHBRINGER'S POV**

* * *

He could not do anything. He can't breathe, he can't feel, see, smell or hear. But he was completely aware. Suddenly, he could see. His vision was a little more... red however. In front of him, he saw Clay. _Clay! Thank the moons. He can help me save Glory!_ He opened his mouth to speak the words, but another voice took over. "Clay. Poor Clay, so clueless and hungry. You need a little nap." Deathbringer felt his talons shot forward, gripping Clay's neck. The MudWing let out a horrible choking noise. _Clay! I'm sorry but I am not the one doing this!_ The NightWing tried to fight back, but it only made it worse. He could now feel, feel the MudWing's scales against his talons. But was it even his anymore? Clay finally went limp, and he picked him up with unnatural strength, binding his wings and talons. Deathbringer growled inside. _How can I help anyone if I can't even control myself?_

 **GLORY'S POV**

* * *

She was taken to a stone cell with a steel door, where they clamped chains to keep her from escaping. She growled when they tried to muzzle her, probably so she couldn't use her venom, but the guards took no notice. They just locked it and went out the door, two staying just at the entrance, posture straight and alert. The chains restrained her from going anywhere near the door, but it allowed at least three steps in all directions. She watched them warily, twitching her talons restlessly. They were covered in a thick cloth that was very uncomfortable and rough. It was pointless to try to break out.

Glory must've dozed off, because when she woke up, there were two other guards. She couldn't really hear what they were saying, but one was vigorously shaking something. She frowned and narrowed her eyes, trying to make out what it was... a scroll! Probably the one Deathbringer brought her. As she watched, they laughed and tossed it. She would've cried out if wasn't for the gag. But to her relief, they dropped it, letting it roll into her cell. They didn't seem to notice. Glory thought _Now's my chance to read this thing._ She reached out as far as her chains will go. _Almost there..._ YES! She fumbled with it, almost getting the guards attention, then took a deep breath and opened it. It was a little hard with the cloth, but she managed. she quickly scanned it, but the shock was full force.

 **DEATHBRINGER'S POV**

* * *

WHYWHYWHHYY? Deathbringer thought in despair as he emerged from the clouds and into the fortress from before, in the Sand Kingdom. He dropped to a guard, and the NightWing felt his head forced into a nod. The guard opened the gates and he walked in, dragging an unconscious MudWing. They came to an area where there were a lot of cells, and two other guards stepped aside as Deathbringer/the intruder opened the lock. Inside was already another dragon. Deathbringer realized that it was his Glory! All chained up and muzzled! _I will get you out of there Glory._ But couldn't bring himself to do it. He could see the look of shock and despair on the RainWing's face as he plopped clay beside her and clamped down his talons the way the other guards did to Glory. The former killer felt her emerald eyes on his back, and Deathbringer felt absolutely hopeless. _I'm sorry Glory. I'm sorry._

 **CLAY'S POV**

* * *

"Clay? CLAY WAKE UP!" The MudWing jolted awake and jumped up, the sudden movement sending messages of pain through his scales. He stretched only to realize that he was restrained to the ground. He looked over his shoulder and nearly fell down again at the sight of his sarcastic friend Glory. "Glory! You're here! Where here is I guess." She said some muffled words, and Clay realized that her snout was bound, preventing her to speak. In her bound talons, there was a open scroll. Clay pointed at it with one talon. "What is that?" She rolled her eyes, seeming to say _It's a scroll of all the moons._ "Can I see it?" he asked the really red RainWing and flinched at her glare. Even restrained and defeated, she still looked intimidating. Clay glanced at the scroll again. She nodded. He took it and unrolled the long page, absorbing each word.

"Whoa. What does this mean? It sounds like a- a prophecy." She nodded and pointed to the words "the flame of rainbows and the flame of gold" and then pointed to herself. Even someone like Clay could figure out what that meant. "It's referring to us. But you and... Sunny are in danger. And to be replaced." The RainWing nodded slowly, as if the very words weighed her down.

A long silence was passed between the two distressed dragons. And what is this "mist?" How will weather help any of them? "So... why are we-" Clay was cut off from his horrible attempt to start a conversation. The door creaked and showed a kind face, probably the only other one with a mask covering it. A certain NightWing assassin. Deathbringer. Clay tensed, remembering the chokehold, and all of a sudden, his neck started to ache where Deathbringer clutched it brutally. Glory, on the other talon, was overjoyed, her scales a bright pink. Seeming to remember her character, she calmed down and turned to a sky blue, but relief sparked in her bright green eyes. Clay pulled her back and she looked at him. _He's on our side remember?_ Clay shook his head. "Something's wrong with him. He's not-"

"Silence." A voice boomed through the room. Clay could hardly believe that it was coming from the NightWing. "HEY STOP INTERUPPTING ME!" he hissed, crouching into a strike position. He looked down in surprise and face palmed, meeting the stone floor; since when was _he_ the tough guy? That's Tsunami's job. The dragon chuckled. "Pathetic. Just what I expect from a MudWing." Clay growled; this was offensive. HE WUZ NOT PATHETIC. "Time for a few answers." Deathbringer flicked his tail and two strong-looking guards barged in, one grabbling Clay and the other with Glory. She hissed and lashed out, but her chains slowed her down, and the RainWing fell down with a hard thud. The guard unclamped the chains and hauled her up. Clay was pulled along by his own chain around his neck. Glory glanced at Deathbringer one last time before two blindfolds were tied over their eyes.

 **THE LEADER'S POV *dramatic music***

* * *

Her talons tapped impatiently against her throne. When are her minions going to _get here?! She growled._ _Do I have to do EVERYTHING MYSELF?!_ She REALLY needed to get revenge on Glory. And seeing if that inferior dragon could recognize her. She looked at her talons, bright blue and cold to the touch. She no longer looks like her tribe. She looks like a messed up IceWing with faint bright red veins. And icicles hanging from her wings. They WON'T FALL OFF OR MELT. She doesn't know why, but it least it makes her look more intimidating. No matter. Soon she will deface that lazy RainWing just like she defaced her. She looked at the robe and mask next to her, all ready on a stand. She clipped the clasp on the dark robe spotted with silver metal. With a simple snap, the mask fell on and was secured around her horns and covering everything until to her nostrils (and her eyes duh). Almost time.

She flicked her tongue in pleasure when the guards finally came into the room, hauling two dragons of red and brown. She narrowed her bright blue eyes at the red one. Glory. "Why did you take so long?" She rasped at the two dragons. They muttered their excuse and was stopped by a piercing glare. "Off with you low-lives. If this happens again, you will find yourself without a wing. Understood?" she smiled unpleasantly. They nodded vigorously and backed away through the doorway. Staring down at Clay and Glory, the leader hissed. "I believe we've met before." Clay and Glory looked at each other in confusion. She laughed. "Oh forgive me. You can't see me at all." Glory tensed up and the MudWing stood, taking a defensive position as well. "Are you sure? Any idea light up in your head? Or do I win the battle?" The two dragons gasped. They had a good idea of who this might be. Clay sputtered out, "You- you're-"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A.N. :**

 **so who do u think the mystery dragon might be? Say in the comments! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N: I hope you like this chap. and plz review for support and/or suggestions thanks!  
**

 **I don't own WoF, cuz if I did, Morrowseer would've died earlier AT THE FUDGING CLAWS OF THE DRAGONETS. And they would've all met their parents (both moms and dads). And I would be famous. :P**

 **Chapter 5**

 **DEATHBRINGER'S POV**

* * *

After he delivered Clay and Glory to his former ruler, he was walked to a room with a huge bed, piles of food on the sides, big windows, and soft carpets. It looked like paradise. If you didn't see what else was in the room. The catch: the door had a few lock on it, as well as the windows (which were already locked), but both can't be opened from the inside. Also, an ominous glass case shaped like a pentagonal prism was sitting on a table near the bed with gray stone seals on the top and bottom. It was pulsing slightly gray with a strange symbol on the top seal, looking like a curl of mist forming a faint dragon skull. He growled internally as his possessor forced his mouth into a smile as he/they entered the room. The guards locked the double-door with multiple clicks.

As soon as the last lock was secure, Deathbringer felt like himself as a blue mist rose up form his body. Feeling extremely tired, he plopped on the floor onto one of the carpets. The mist floated to the center of the room and spread to the shape of a-

a dragon.

The figure solidified and it fell to the ground with a faint thud. "Who- who are you?" Deathbringer sputtered. The light blue dragon smiled, showing all of his pale yellow sharp teeth. He lashed his long tail and hissed, "Why, I am Fog."

 **GLORY'S POV**

* * *

She looked at the masked dragon in shock. _Battlewinner?! But how?! She froze to death at the volcano! I saw it with my own eyes!_ Clay looked shocked too, even though he never seen this dragon in person. Glory and the other dragonets told him about her. Battlewinner took off her mask, revealing a light gray-blue face with veins of red showing in some parts. Her body was nearly white, with even more veins spreading to her light blue and white wings, which had small icicles hanging from them. If you looked closely, there were also even smaller icicles on her horns and tail, where IceWings had their spikes at the end of their tails. "What happened to you?" She said, but with the band, it sounded more like "Fat suppend mo ru?" Battlewinner smiled, showing bright blue/white teeth. "How kind of you to ask. When the lava flowed in, filling my chamber, it melted just enough to seep into my open mouth. More eventually poured in, reversing the IceWing frost effects, and it replenished my strength, allowing me to break free and leap out of the broken ice before it consumed me. And now, here I am, with lava flowing through my veins." She opened her wings wide so that they could see the red veins. "But enough about me. Let's see about you."

Glory tried to open her mouth to spit some venom, but the band prevented her from do much except hiss. Clay Was about to shoot a blast of fire, but Battlewinner would kill Glory first. The RainWing shifted around uneasily, unsure about what was going to happen. All of a sudden, the NightWing lashed out with a claw and sliced through her wing. Glory screamed in pain as the bleeding started, dripping onto the polished floor. She gritted her teeth and steadied herself, but she still felt a little lightheaded... and cold. Battlewinner now radiated cold air, making her... uncomfortable. Battlewinner smiled and tipped her chin towards her. "So _you're_ queen of the RainWings and NightWings? I am their rightful queen! Bow down to _me_ and give me back. My. Throne." She said dangerously.

Clay roared and tackled the queen. Lashing out with every weapon he got, the MudWing attacked violently. Battlewinner, struggled but she was bigger, and even someone as strong as Clay can't hold her off much longer. "GLORY! GET OUT OF HERE!" he roared at her, and tossed her a key. She fumbled with it, but managed to unlock her gag. She was about to spit venom, but what if she hit Clay? "I'm not going to leave you here" she said firmly. "You- have- TO!" Clay said with strain in his voice. Another one, soft as a breeze, reached Glory's ears. "Over here." She whirled and a pale purple dragon appeared like a RainWing would, materializing out of the air. Her scales seemed to be foggier than a normal; dragon; it didn't seemed as solid. She jumped back in surprise, trying to flare her wings, but remembered the ropes that bound them. There was a discarded spear on the floor, and she hastily cut the ropes, poking herself many times, but hurriedly flapping after the pale shape. She shot a glance back and saw that Battlewinner was still fighting Clay, who was roaring jets of fire in defense. She blinked back tears as she turned around and squeezed through a narrow window. _I'll come back for you._

 _I promise._


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: So this is chapter 7 *slaps face*... er...**

 **COMMENT, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE PLZZ! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and my ocs!**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **GLORY'S POV**

* * *

They flew for what seemed like days in the open, scorching desert until the first hint of trees showed up. And the whole time, Glory thought about Clay.

They stopped to rest in one of the few oasis they saw. Glory took a long drink of water. It was deliciously cool. She turned to the strange dragon, who still looked nearly trans-parent. The dragoness caught her looking and Glory dropped her gaze. "It's alright. I know a MistWing might seem a little strange to you." That got her attention. Glory looked back, meeting the other dragon's soft blue gaze. "You know, you rescued me, but I don't even know your name." Glory said. "Oh. Well, I'm Berry. And you?" Glory said "I'm Glory. You're a _Mist_ Wing? Never heard that before." Berry giggled and held our her talons. "Nice to meet you Glory ." Glory stared at the open talons. "Can I touch them, or will it go through?" Berry laughed again. "What are you talking about? Of _course_ you can touch it! Only when I'm in mist form you can't touch me! But if it helps-" she retracted her talons for a second, closed her eyes, and the small fins on her tail flared open a little more, and the scales became more refined. She almost looked like a real dragon. Opening her eyes again, Berry asked "Better?" Glory stared, dumbfounded. "Uh- yeah. How come I've never heard of you before?" Berry's wings drooped just a little. "My tribe flew off the continent about 20 years ago. We still visit, it's just that we prefer to stay secret. I can't wait to see more RainWings! They were our natural allies after all."

"Well, I'm a RainWing." She changed to the same shade of purple as Berry. The MistWing jumped back, bewildered. "How did you _do_ that?" Glory stared. "All RainWings can do that. It's nothing special." Berry still stared as if Glory changed into a SkyWing. "The last time we were here 20 years ago, RainWings only shot venom, not have changing scales! They were either green, blue, or yellow!" Glory shook her head in disbelief. "Seriously?"

 **CLAY'S POV**

* * *

Clay roared, slashing as hard as he could. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Glory and a strange purple dragon slip out one of the windows. That moment of distraction allowed Battlewinner to slip from underneath him, grip his neck and flung him against the cold floor. Clay thought she was going to snap his neck right there, but the NightWing merely hissed. "You're still useful. I can use you to get Glory back here. " _Oh three moons NO._ "GUARDS!" Immediately, four guards bustled through and formed a line. "make sure he does not escape or I will have your heads." They nodded nervously and hauled him up and wrapped chains around him. Clay snapped and growled, but it was quickly done. The chains were so heavy that Clay wasn't sure if he could stand, but they practically dragged him back to his cell anyway. He slumped to the floor as soon as they locked the door. _Glory please don't come after me._

 **DEATHBRINGER'S POV**

* * *

Deathbringer cocked his head in confusion and immediately went into a fighting position and hissed. "Tell me why you're here and what happened to you!" he said, clawing the ground. The dragon simply sat back on his hunches and examined his whip-thin tail. He couldn't have looked more bored. Deathbringer hissed a warning. "Tell me why you look so weird!" Fog still just ignored him. Deathbringer exploded and lashed out. Fog smiled and dematerialized in the blink of and eye. The NightWing landed on carpet. He heard a faint breezy sound and whipped around just in time to see the dragon reappear behind him. Fog hissed and smacked him with his tail. Deathbringer's vision suddenly went blurry. He lumbered in a circle, feeling every nauseous. A cruel, cold chuckle echoed in his ears. He saw blurs of blue and a second after that, something cold would connect with his body. Soon, Deathbringer was on the floor, groaning in pain and squeezing his eyes shut to stop the blurring. Fog stood on top of him, hissing with pleasure and raised his tail. Mist slowly poured out of his body and swirled around Deathbringer. The NightWing started feeling drowsy and the last thing he thought he heard was "Now for everyone else."

 **GLORY'S POV**

* * *

Glory stared in confusion. "What are you _talking_ about? We- we _always were_ able to camouflage!" She shuffled uncomfortably. 'Well, I wasn't born when we were still on the continent..." she mumbled. Glory shrugged off her surprise and asked, "So what do _you_ guys do?" She brightened up, puffed out her chest a little and said with a hint of pride "Well, we all have amber/orange/gold eyes. But MistWings can also turn basically invisible and -depending on what their color is- have different effects with mist. For example, I am purple, so my mist is toxic to those who breathe too much in." Glory flinched backward.

"You're not going to use that on _me_ , are you?" Berry shook her head. "of course not! Well, not unless I _have_ to." Glory stared at the MistWing in disbelief, suddenly weary of her. Berry suddenly laughed.

"I'm just kidding!" Glory quietly breathed out.

"What are colors are there?" Berry thought for a moment.

"Well let's see... we all can shoot out mist and make a storm out of it. But besides purple, there's also green ones, which can solidify their mist and control it- kinda like vines I guess. Err... and gray -or like silver I guess- ones who can make you lose your fighting spirit and also hypnotize you. White MistWings are a bit more rare than the other colors, and they can make you sleepy and/or nauseous." Glory shivered. _That's one powerful tribe._ Berry continued. "There's one more color. A light blue. They- well, they don't _have_ any abilities. Not even the one _every_ dragon has. They're basically outcasts." she said matter-of-factly. Then she shivered. "Well, they are _supposed_ to be useless... there was a MistWing born about 9-10 years before I was, and he was blue... but he was... different." Glory cocked her head at this information.

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of having _no_ abilities, he had _every_ ability. Nausea mist, that vine ability, toxic mist... EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. He was pretty ambitious as well. But then he did the most horrible thing happened because of _him._ "

Glory gulped, not sure if she should ask, but curiousity got the better of her. "What happened?"

Berry hung her head a little. "He betrayed us. That sorry excuse for a dragon erased the very memory of our existence. Destroyed all the scrolls about the MistWings, made a powder that erased dragons' every single memory including MistWings, and then he moved us to an island away from the mainland. He even killed our current queen before we left... my mother." She whimpered a little. Glory wanted to comfort her, but she didn't know how to; sympathy was never really her strong point.

Instead she asked, "What's his name?" The MistWing looked up, and she saw a glint of hatred in her eyes.

"Fog."


	8. ANNOUNCMENT

**AUTHOR UPDATE**

* * *

Hi this is Dragon of the BlueFlames. I am still going to continue this story but I will be starting a new story-yes I shall write them both at once!(maybe)- but I need your help deciding which one to choose!

here are the 2 choices:

Choice 1: _Wings of Ice_

In case you haven't seen my profile, I want to start a series called Wings of Ice (see my profile u/6757409/TheMysteriousDragonkeeper for more details)

Choice 2: ...

haven't come up with a title yet but here's a summary:

A few years after Jade Mountain Academy was opened, a strange 3 headed dragon comes to the school and disrupts it. In the chaos, he captures the dragonets of destiny (including Glory even though she's at the rainforest). He vows to become the king of all of Phyrria. Everyone has lost hope for their home... except for one blue MistWing dragonet named Azure. But will she succeed?

Leave in the comments #WingsofIce if you want choice 1 or #Azure for choice two!


	9. ANNOUNCMENT 2

Srry for another announcement but just read it anyway.

So I've decided to start a new story (as you all know) and since the only person who voted (special thanks to MCZ for that), I will be doing Azure's story. It will be the second story of my Wings of Mist series! I will NOT work on it as much, since it would contain spoilers for the first story. For now just look at my profile for it!


	10. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi guys this is chap. 7... and plz review, follow and favorite! CUZ ITS SAD THAT 1100 PEOPLE READ THIS AND ONLY 15 PEOPLE REVIEWED. So special thanks to Celestialskyfire, hashtags, MCZ, Razortheseawing, Raineyes1104, Guest, Jewel, Dragonflare and frostbiteicewing (sorry if I forgot anyone)! ps there might be small spoilers from book 8 from this point forward; i'll try to warn you guys but read at your own risk! (also also, I'll try not to make the spoilers too big[basically I'll try not to make it so that the plot won't make sense if you don't read the spoilers)**

 **TMD STUDIOS PRESENTS...**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **DEATHBRINGER'S POV**

* * *

Deathbringer woke up with a gasp and fell back down with a slip of the carpet under him. At first he was confused, but then it came back to him. With a start, the assassin leaped up and searched around him frantically for the mysterious dragon who RUDELY CHOKED HIM AND KNOCKED HIM OUT. But he was nowhere to be found. _I need to get out of here._ He thought and went straight for the window. He shook the bars violently, but they were unmoved. _I feel like a sheep pinned under a dragon's claws AAARRRGGHH._

He saw a dragon carry a terrified sheep bleating its fluff off into the stronghold he was in.

 _Yeah, something like that._

 **TSUNAMI'S POV (yay new dragon :P)**

* * *

The dark blue SeaWing was stomping around the dragonets of destiny's caves, very much annoyed. _Where is Clay?! He's been gone for nearly 2 days now!_ _I HAD TO TAKE OVER YOUR DUTIES AS HEAD OF THE HUNTING PARTIES CLAY! THAT'S A LOT OF TROUBLE I HAVE TO GO THROUGH!_

She flicked her wings and tossed her head. She knew that deep inside, she was worried for her MudWing friend, but she was mostly frustrated. He didn't even left a note or tell anyone where he went! A memory creeped into her mind, about when Sunny got kidnapped by those NightWings and everyone thought that she was devastated about the prophecy. _Clay didn't get kidnapped.. did he?_ Yes, it was very much possible, but unlikely. Who would go through all that trouble?

 **HOLD UP! WAIT RIGHT HERE AND READ THE NEXT SENTENCE!**

* * *

 **THE NEXT PARAGRAPH- AND ONLY THE NEXT PARAGRAPH (IN THIS CHAPTER)- IS A SPOILER FOR BOOK 8! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

 _Queen Scarlet of course. But she's dead. Queen Ruby killed her, with the help of Peril apparently.*_ She still didn't really trust the SkyWing, but hey, she probably saved them by doing so. _She could still burn us alive though. I better be careful. But... maybe a little less...?_

* * *

 ******END OF SPOLIER******

The SeaWing dragoness ruffled her wings and stomped towards her cave to sleep on this, She was just about to enter it when talons seemed to come right out of the shadows and gripped her snout and talons.

 **GLORY'S POV**

* * *

They sat around a small fire partly shrouded by the shadows of rocks and trees around them. Glory was eating some dates she found on the few trees still around. _At least we're nearly out of the Sand Kingdom._ She glanced at Berry, who was near a cluster of boulders, body turned away and claws fiddling with something. Glory could see hat it was the simple gold-chain amulet with a tear-drop shaped lapis lazuli that Berry always had. She said she had gotten it as a present from her mother... _poor little thing. I kind of know how you feel, since RainWings don't know their parents..._ Berry was even younger than Glory too; probably only 4 or 5 years old. It must have been devastating to lose someone at such a young age... She walked over, leaping over the small fire, and gently tapped Berry on the shoulder. She jumped and looked once again _guilty,_ but the look was gone so quickly she wasn't sure if it was real.

"Berry, I know that necklace was from your mother, but what do you do with it every night?" The MistWing blinked in surprise, but recovered and replied "I just want to remember her every day. After all, I barely knew her..." she clutched the amulet, and Glory thought she saw it pulse with a faint blue light.

She nodded and left Berry to her own thing. She found a spot near the fire and swept the branches and thorns. She ate the rest of the dates and lied down in the cool sand. Curling up with a tail near her snout, Glory drifted off into a worried sleep.

 _CRACK!_

Glory's eyes flitted open, seeing nothing but darkness. _I probably imagined it._ She thought drowsily, and shifted to go back to sleep-

 _Hissssssss._

More rustling, and somewhere, a pebble was kicked, skipping across the still sand.

Bright orange eyes flashed, and a flicker of a dark wing came into view and vanished.

 _Queen Scarlet? NO YOU WOULDN'T DARE COME NEAR ME._ Glory thought, but she froze in her half-standing, half-laying positon as the sound of something sliding over sand reached her ears. Berry was still asleep, her sides rising and falling peacefully. Glory leaped over to her and shook her shoulder. The MistWing groggily woke up and glanced around. Glory whispered "I think we are not alone." She nodded nervously and stood up, pressing close to Glory's side. Glory flinched and tried not to pull away . _She's just a little dragonet. she's bound to be scared._

Light green flickered through her wings as the sound of creepy laughter echoed around them, but she fought it back and settled for a intimidating red and gold color. Berry solidified her figure even more, seeming like a solid dragon in the moonlight. The MistWing curled in her claws and pulled back her ears as sounds of hissing and growling seemed to surround their small camp.

"Berry, I think there are more than one dragon." the RainWing whispered. "We won't be able to fight them off. On the count of three, jump into the air." The smaller dragonet nodded nervously, than squeaked as the sound of a brittle branch snapped. Glory slowly opened her wings, and Berry did the same. "Ok... one... two... thr-"

She was cut off as a huge dragon, twice as big as Morrowseer at least- flew out of the shadows and pinned her down. Berry shrieked and just barely dematerialized herself as another, equally large dragon tried to do the same.

"Glory!" She yelped and flared her small wings. Glory struggled under the much larger dragon's weight. "Berry! Just- RUN!" she shook her head, quickly but surely. The dragon tried to grabbed her again, but she leapt into the air to dodge it. She lashed her tail and roared. It was a bit quiet, and Glory was confused, but then she saw tendrils of something clear slither towards her. She heard Berry call "GLORY! DON'T BREATHE IT IN!" The RainWing nodded and held her breath. The dragon on top of her tried to leap away, but by then, there was a whole storm around them. The dragon started to sway, but Glory couldn't hold it and breathed in a little. She immediately felt a bit nauseous...

The moon was melting into the night sky... and Glory sucked in a little more air...

She could just see Berry trying the drag the attacker off of her as the mist started to fade away...

 **AN: I will try to finish chapter 8 as quick as I can! until then, just think about what will happen next!**


	11. Chapter 8

**AN: THIS IS CHAPTER EIGHT YAY! (^-^) (^''^)-fat Kirby. this might be the second-to-last chapter (I'll try to get to chap. 10-12 but I'm running out of ideas) before I start book 2 for realz :D**

 ***CONTAINS SLIGHT SPOILERS ABOUT BOOK 8; ANOTHER WARNING WILL COME BEFORE THE ACTUAL SPOILER***

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **TSUNAMI'S POV**

* * *

When the SeaWing woke up, she could not see anything. She looked around, but also found that she was contained in something firm and slightly squishy. Yet it was pitch black/ _I thought SeaWings could see in the dark._ she grumbled, squinting her eyes to try to see something.

Eventually, she gave up and lit up her stripes, trying to see what was holding her. To her shock, there was nothing there. _I must be dreaming. How is this even possible?_ She tried to claw at the invisible ropes, but her mind felt foggy. She shook her head vigorously, but it didn't help. A low, rumbling sound echoed, and Tsunami realized that she was in some kind of cavern. Or was it a dragon's tummy?

 _Now I'm just going crazy. A dragon's tummy? Where did that come from?_ A jolt of pain flashed through her skull, making her head throb, and she closed her eyes to blink it away. The voice came again, this time with a soft hiss to its words.

"You're in a cocoon if you must know." Tsunami jumped and hit something, which bounced her back and made her head throb even more painfully. Tsnuami laid down, clutching her horns.

"I see the drug is working" it said ominously. Tsunami still managed to growled. _So that's why I can't do anything..._ She lashed her tail and felt the wall of the cocoon. Dark eyes suddenly flashed and she shrank back a little. The eyes showed themselves again, and they were a menacing red-purple. Tsunami's gills flared in fear. Each of the 6 eyes were at least 3 times the size of her head. The SeaWings looked up with a fierce look, but a single hiss brought her down again. She felt a boiling anger, mostly at herself. _Come on! You're Tsunami! SeaWing heir to the throne! Dragonet of destiny! I can't let this guy see that he is getting under my scales._ The dragons hissed, and a voice once again reached her ears.

"So _you're_ the SeaWing? In the ancient prophecy of Mist and Stars?" There was a pause as Tsunami cocked her head. _Is he talking about the dragonet prophecy? I don't think so... it's not that old. So does that mean there is another prophecy that involves us?_ The creepy dragon(s?) continued. " _Pathetic._ Who would've thought that this scrawny thing would be one of the dragonets that were _so infuriating_ to my brilliant plans?" A sigh followed, but it was one of those ones that implied that he was not at all sad. "No matter. I got you now. Only five more to go..."

 **GLORY'S POV**

* * *

She felt very... numb.

 _Is this what my friends felt like when they got shot by those sleeping darts?_

Well, whether she was dead or not, it felt... peaceful. Calm.

Glory tried to sink deeper into the comforting darkness. _I am tired after all that flying._

It felt like seconds when she felt something poke her side. Grumbling, she twitched. The claw came again, poking harder. _Just ignore it, just ignore it,_ _just ignore it-_

SPLASH!

Glory yelped with shock and opened her eyes, trying to sit up to see what happened, but she kept slipping. The RainWing fell on her back. Her mouth had a herby taste. She whipped her long neck to glare at the lavender dragonet who was shaking with laughter.

"S-Sorry..." she sputtered, then laughed even harder as Glory tried to get on her side and instead rolled over several times. She finally managed to get up, shaking herself of the ice cold water. "You know, you could've just, oh I don't know, _call_ for me to wake up?!" Berry shrugged, her giggling subsiding, but she still had a mischievous twinkle inn her eyes.

"Here, want some food? I managed to catch this desert hare thing." Berry said, pushing a half-eaten rabbit towards her with one tiny claw. Glory sniffed the animal cautiously, then opened her jaws and snapped it up. It was a bit chewy, but it was fine. She turned back to the smaller dragoness. "You know, I am a _queen._ Of TWO tribes, so if we were at my kingdom, you would probably be put in a pit of quicksand." she said, being very annoyed (and still cold), but grateful for the food.

Berry shrugged and replied "So what? At our cluster of islands, we have _much_ worse punishments than that. Our king-"

"Wait, your _king_ does the ruling?" Berry nodded.

"Well... actually, it's the eldest in the royal family who is the most closely related to the current ruler who gets to be the next heir to the throne, whether they are male or female." Glory pondered on this. "That's cool... what kind of punishments do they have?" Berry thought about it. "I can't think of any on an empty stomach, and you just ate so..." Berry promptly gave her puppy eyes, twitching her wings hopefully. Glory glared, but gave in. "Fineeeee... what do you want?"

 **CLAY'S POV (I know finally right?)**

* * *

Clay poked gloomily at the old, slightly moldy cow meat he was given for his evening meal. Thin rays of light filtered through the thick, fire-proof bars that covered the only window that showed the outside world, which was about the size of Clay's head. A rusty tin cup held water, which was warm, and had a metallic and sandy taste. His appetite has been surprisingly small since he has been in the prisons. How long has it been? Like maybe... 500 days? _Yeah, that sounds about right._

The MudWing ate the less moldy parts of the chewy and bland meat before pushing it away. He glanced around the dark confinements of his prison.

 _If Glory's not here... maybe she's getting help? Or- in trouble? And I am just sitting here!_ Clay paced around, thinking hard about how to escape. _If she is not in trouble, then she would be if she tires to rescue me, or any other of my friends... No, I have to escape myself. But how?_ Clay paced around his cage, the short, thick chains circling his back claws preventing him to go further than a few talonprints from the door. More of the same type of chains pinned his wings to his body, and a metal collar on his neck had a loop where guards can attach another chain too. They all use the same key to open. _I have to use that to my advantage._ _Maybe if I can get the keys to the chain somehow..._ There were 4 guards in total who guarded the whole hallway of cells; they worked in pairs, and rotated once in the morning and another in the evening. (Clay was in a cell closer to the end of the hallway.) But none of them had the key to the chains. The big one, the one who sees to all the rotations, prisoner food and whatnot, she has the keys to the cells. And how to get to her?

 _Ok Clay, think. The only time she lets us out is for an hour around noon. Our claws would be chained up still... but they won't be stuck to the ground. She would be the one who is watching over us, so if I could just get close enough, I could snatch it, open the chains and fly out and search for Glory._ He looked outside. It was nearly sunset. He would have to wait until tomorrow.

"You know, you would need a distraction for that to work." a feminine voice said. Clay whipped around and saw a snout poke out of the cell next to him. Clay leaned to get a better angle and saw a strange MudWing. She had very dark brown scales, with some gold colored ones scattered around her body, most of them on her wings. She had a narrower and longer snout than normal MudWings, as well as a slightly more slender body, and her horns were more straight and were a light brown. Her eyes were two glowing slits of blazing dark emerald green. Really, she was quite beautiful.

Clay tilted her head at this strange remark.

"How did you-"

"know what you were thinking?" the MudWing finished. Clay could very clearly see amusement twinkling in the depths of her eyes. She continued before Clay could say anything else. "My father was a NightWing. He made sure that my MudWing mother didn't cover that top of the nest with hot stones so that I would be born under the moonlight. You heard about this right? After all, one of your students has the same ability as I do? Oh, you didn't know about the moon's connection with us?" she added when she saw Clay's confused expression.

"So, wait. You can... _read minds_?" she nodded. Clay felt as much shock as he felt when he found out he wasn't dead after the dragonbite viper bit him. "Which-which student has these abilities? And does he or she see the future?" The female shrugged. "I only heard rumors..."

 ***SPOILER ALERT FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF SENTENCES OR** **SO***. "Apparently, she and her group of friends ran from the academy and also killed Scarlet right? And this sounds even more absurd, but they said that _Peril_ -" she spat out the word like it was rotten meat "-helped them." Clay nodded vaguely. He did remember the winglet that ran away from the academy, and Queen Ruby telling him and the other dragonets of destiny that Peril is free to roam the Sky Kingdom again. She also told them about her true identity, how Moon and her friends went somewhere else afterward, and she also told him that scouts reported seeing what seems like a huge dragon come out of a mountain, but he seemed to have disappeared.

 ***END OF SPOILER*** Clay observed the female as she thought about it. She looked up at him again.

"So you're... Clay? Oh, the dragonet of destiny. You must have _soooo_ many dragonesses who follow you everywhere hmm?" Clay glanced down, glad that he couldn't change color like Glory; otherwise, he would probably be as red as a SkyWing. _Please don't be reading my mind right now..._ She tilted her head slightly and Clay looked away. _STUPIDSTUPIDSUPID..._ she suddenly let out a cheerful laugh, a strange sound in the dungeons. "Which dragon do you favor? Peril? That monstrosity? Come on, you can do _so_ much better than _her_. She's probably as evil as Scarlet.

Clay flared up. "Peril just needs a second chance. She's good inside I know it! It's not her fault that she was born with firescales, being raised by Scarlet, being forced to fight those prisoners..." Clay stopped. A picture of the shining SkyWing glowed in his mind. _Is she ok by herself? What if the dragonets at the school are being mean to her._ The other MudWing snorted and glanced away. "Whatever you say, bigwings." Clay shifted and changed the subject. "Ok, so... you know my name. What's yours?" She turned back to him and smiled. "My name's Axinite (btw that is a honey-brown/dark brown gem). Axin for short."

Clay replied "That's a interesting name." Axin smiled again, this time, showing a hint of her shining pure white teeth.

"I get that a lot."

 **AN: OOOOOOHHHHHH looks like we have some competition!**

 **so what do you guys think of this "Axin" character? let me know in your reviews :P**


	12. Chapter 9

**AN: ...**

 **REAAADDDDDDDDAAAAHHHH TTTHHHHIIISSSSAAAHHHH**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **STARFLIGHT'S POV**

* * *

Starflight flicked through the scrolls, feeling the curved names in the wooden part as he put them back in the right places. There were giant slabs of wood with the genre and letters curved into them so he can feel the correct places. A long-limbed SandWing named Pronghorn **(from the original series)** likes to help out a lot in the library. Starflight wished he could see what Pronghorn looks like.

A soft tap echoed through the cavern a few hours later (at least, that's how long it felt like). Starflight lifted his head. the steps were light and a bit fast. A tail slithered behind the steps. He felt heat near him.

"Sunny?" Starflight asked. Sunny touched him gently on the neck and pushed something round towards him. "I brought you some chicken." he sniffed out the meat and began chewing. It was juicy and tender, with a slight burnt taste, just how Starflight likes it. He looked and smiled at what he hoped was Sunny's direction. She nudged him gently again and asked "Do you need some water?" He nodded. She padded away and came back with a hollowed out piece of wood with clear water. Starflight drank it all. When he finished, he looked up and felt the heat closer than ever. "Sunny? Are you OK?" he heard a light jump and her voice saying "it's fine don't worry about me." he tilted his head. "You're usually with the students... is it Clay? And Tsunami?"

"Yeah... I'm just really... concerned. They aren't the type of dragons who leave a whole school who is waiting for the wonderful dragonets of destiny to guide them." A pause.

"Do you think they are ok? What if they're hurt? Or lost? Or... kidnapped?!" she said in a flurry. The tapping of claws told Starflight that she was pacing. Starflight said "They'll be fine. Especially Tsunami. Clay will manage too." Sunny shuffled her talons nervously.

"Alright. I trust you St- WATCH OUT!" A split second later, Starflight felt like he was in even darker blackness. He tired to move, but everything felt immobilized. He tried to cry out but his mouth was shut tight. _What's happening? Scarlet? Are you back?_ But even the vengeful SkyWing ex-queen isn't anywhere near being able to do this. Sounding far away, he heard Sunny's single yelp before she too was silenced.

And the rest was darkness.

 **GLORY'S POV**

* * *

They continued flying after eating. Glory wanted to drop with exhaustion, but she refused. Especially when she would go splat on the ground 50 feet below them. Besides, the desert was giving way to mountainous terrain. Trees were popping up everywhere, and the air felt cooler. "Let's try to reach that line of trees over there before dark." Glory called to the panting MistWing behind her. A rough line of thick pine trees were visible. She heard Berry moan. "Can't we stop _now?_ I swear, my wings are going to go on without the rest of me..." Glory rolled her eyes. "Come on, just a little farther." The MistWing said nothing.

When they reached their goal, it was sunset, the first stars glittering faintly against a red-orange sky. There was a tinge of pink and blue mixed in with it. Glory chewed her fox absently, thinking about the strange dragons from before. They were kind of like NightWings, but even more dark. And definitely more large. They were more like... ShadowWings. _That's a cool name._ she thought. Besides, what kind of dragon has one orange and one red eye?

They sat in silence.

Derp.

"Errr... So what were those dragons? You know, he ones that attacked us?" Glory asked, even though she was sure Berry didn't know either.

That's why she was surprised when Berry answered.

"I think- I think they're possessed MistWings." she choked out. Glory shifted her claws. "What? I thought your tribe was all green and blue and stuff. Those guys were jet black!" Berry sighed and looked at the moons. "Fog did this. You know that ability of hypnotizing? Well, Fog was particularly good at that. But for whatever reason, whenever he managed to take over a dragon's body, they turned smoky black. Makes it pretty obvious don't you think? But... it wasn't that obvious..." Glory asked "Why?" Berry glanced around quickly and waited a moment before answering. "They can disguise themselves in the shadows." Glory shivered. _Yep, definitely ShadowWings._ But she scoffed. "Why would they do that? Are they too scared?" The MistWing just shrugged and looked away. "Probably a weird alteration of our turning invisible MistWing thing."

"Did you ever see Fog?" She thought she heard a hesitation before Berry responded "No. He was contained many years ago." Glory asked another question. "Did he kill any of your family besides your mom?" the MistWing shifted before saying "I'm- I'm not sure. My mom was really the only one I was close to."

"What about your dad?" Berry looked away. "Died after I was born." Glory was about to ask another question when Berry suddenly turned away and laid down. "I'm pretty sleepy you know. Let's get some rest." Glory tilted her head at the MistWing. _Is she hiding something?_ _No,_ she decided, _She's too young to really hide anything._ Glory too, curled up and drifted away.

 **So that's 9 done! Sorry it was so short but I finished chapter 10 so expect an update soon!**


	13. Chapter 10

**AN: Hi srry for the long break welp here it is!**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **WINTER'S POV *that's right into a whole new perspective!***

* * *

 **WARNING THIS NEXT PART CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR BOOK 8!**

It all came slowly. Shadows, then colors, then feeling, and then, he was awake.

Winter leaped to his feet immediately. "MOON! QUIBLI! ANYONE?!" There was debris everywhere. But no scales.

"Well, _I'm_ here. Thanks so much for your concern." Winter jumped and pivoted to see the SkyWing Peril brushing dirt and rock off of her shiny scales. "And I'm fine too." A crumbling revealed Turtle stretching his wings. Winter mumbled something and turned around to look for the others (Moon specifically :P).

"Winter! Over here..." Winter flapped towards the voice. "Moon! I'm coming!" He rounded around a cluster of rocks and found the NightWing.

Moon was next to a large boulder, struggling with something. Winter peeked around her and saw that he wings was trapped. He ran to her. "Are you ok?" she smiled. "I'm- I'm just fine, minus that giant rock crushing my wing here." Winter reached for the wing when Moon waved him away with her other, non-injured wing. "Go find Quibli first. I think he over there." She flicked her wing straight ahead. Sure enough, the was a grumbling and a pale SandWing popped up. His eyes widened when he saw them. "There you are! Wait... MOON! Are you ok?!" He sprinted over. Winter growled internally. _Great. Just what I needed._ Quibli skidded to a stop and examined her wing. "I don't think there's much of your wing under there. We might be able to lift the boulder for long enough to get your wing out of there-" he was cut of but the sound of talonsteps on rock. Peril and Turtle came around. Winter explained the situation and started to lift the boulder.

"Wait." Peril said, She stepped forward and they all flinched. Winter thought he saw a spark of hurt in her blazing blue eyes. "I could melt some of the boulder to ease the weight." Winter shook his head instantly. "No way. You'll get molten rock all over us!" Peril stepped back, but Turtle said "Wait. I think it's a good idea. Guys look. This is a huge rock. We could hurt ourselves lifting it, if we even get it off the ground at all. Of course, I could just use my animus powers and lift the rock..." Moon waved it away. "We don't need you becoming a serial killer. I think-" She gulped but started again stronger. "I think Peril should melt some of the rock." Winter curved little canyons in the ground. "But- but- this is a HORRIBLE IDEA!" he burst out. The SkyWing turned to him. "I know you don't trust me, so trust Moon." she said. "Although, I'm pretty sure I am very trustable now." Winter opened and closed his jaws, but the look on everyone's faces clearly said to let the SkyWing with firescales get a chance to kill them all. Peril flapped to the top of the boulder and pressed her scales down. There was a soft sizzling sound. After a little bit, the SkWing leaped up and breathed fire. The rock started melting faster. When it started to drip near Moon, Winter froze it just enough so that it wouldn't get closer. Finally, Moon said "Stop. I think you can try to lift it now." Winter odded, relief relaxing his muscles as Peril flew back down.

Winter, Quibli and Turtle each grabbed a side. "On three. One, two, three!" They flapped their wings in unison. The boulder made a crumbling noise. "FLAP! HARDER!" Winter said. The boulder shifted more. With a sudden jolt, the boulder was slightly off the ground, just enough for Moon to get her wing out. Moon scrabbled away from the boulder, and the three dragon let go with a sigh. "Well that worked to plan. "Quibli remarked, pants breaking each word. Moon was examining her wing. Winter looked to and winced.

The wing was ragged and bleeding. One of the wing bones looked crooked, and the whole thing flopped uselessly on the ground. "I think it's broken." Moon said softly. Quibli jumped up and flew to the valley below them. A little bit later, He came up with wide, broad leaves, a couple of think branches and a wet pelt. "Here." He said, shoving the fur at Winter. "Wrap it around Moon's Wing to stop the bleeding." Winter did as he was told. Sure enough, the blood stopped coming out. Quibli nodded and padded forward, clutching the leaves. He closed the wing gently and wrapped the leaves expertly around it. Using another rectangle of fur, he tied the branches to the wing. When the SandWing stepped back, Moon's wing was clean and wrapped. She smiled at Quibli, who smiled back, and Winter felt a twinge of jealousy.

They ate food around a fire, the moons rising above the mountains. There was no sound but the crackling of fire. Moon kept whipping her head around nervously. Finally, Winter asked "What's wrong?" she shrugged, but he saw her tensed shoulders. "I keep feeling a- a presence. I don't know ,it's probably-" Suddenly, pitch-black dragons wound out of nowhere and surrounded them, Quibli, Winter and Peril leaped into battle stance. Moon, tired to stand up too, but Turtle ushered her down. "We can't risk you hurting yourself more." Moon huffed and stood up anyway. "Quibli-" Winter started, but Quibli nodded. "Protect Mon. Got it."

The dark dragons leaped into action, flapping above them. Winter roared frost breath at them, but it went right through. Fury surged through his body and he roared icey death everywhere. He accidently hit the fire and extinguished it.

That's when the dragons descended on them.

They fought with everything they got. Winter slashed and whipped his tail, but it did nothing. The dragons shrank away from Peril, whose eyes gleamed with triumph, and Quibli was breathing fire everywhere. Where the flames hit the shadowy dragons, they disappeared. _The fire!_ Winter realized. "GUYS! THEY DON'T LIKE THE FIRE! USE THAT TO YOUR-" a tendril of what looked like dark purple rope lashed around his snout cutting him off. More ropes circled his body, pinning him down. Winter roared and tried to fight back, but it was useless. there were too many, and he couldn't affect them. Peril shrieked and fell out of the sky. Winter felt a sense of dread. Out of the corner of his eye, Quibli and Turtle tried to fly up, supporting Moon, but the was caught too. Just before they closed his snout Quibli said in a strangled voice "MOON! GET AWAY FROM HERE!" Moon breathed fire at those who stood in her way, but then a rope caught her leg, pulling her back. The dragons circled her as more and more tentrils wrapped around her. Winter could've sworn one of them said "We do not need the SandWing or NightWing, or the SeaWing..." Suddenly, the ground shook slightly. The dragon who winter thought spoke tilted its head.

A voice whispered.

 _Don't you understand? The NightWing is a mind reader as well as a future teller. The SeaWing is an animus._ "But the SandWing..." He said. The ground rumbled _Take him too. They might need some.. convincing._ Moon cried out as they dragged her towards the others; her broken wing was on the ground. Winter roared and tried to get up, but the ropes were too tight. Moon hissed as 3 dragons picked her up. Winter saw more dragons drag an unconscious Peril, who was in a strange net upwards as well. One by one, they were all picked up and taken away into the darkness of night.

 **OHHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER! This is the last chapter, but I am making an epilogue too before starting book 2!**


	14. Epilogue

**AN: Here we go the last chapter before book 2! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 _ **2002 years ago... (a couple of months after Darkstalker was imprisoned)**_

* * *

BloodMoon smiled wickedly in triumph as 4 of his minions brought forward a beaten up NightWing to him, or rather, to his finally completed Prophetic Circle of Visions. _F_ _inallly,_ he thought, _I have perfected the disign! Now, I can connect the shards of the visions she tells me. And maybe, I can get my body back._ BloodMoon was merely a ghostly shell of himself, but this might change that. His disign had several concentric circles within a giant one, the middle having 2 strange, very long wingless dragons with long manes instead of backscales circling the 3 moons, which were in a triangular formation. There were 4 claw marks curved into the circle. The other circles had strange symbols and small pictures of stars and moons.

She hissed and snapped at all of his minions, but her fangs just cut right through it. When they reached the center, they forcefully placed her talons in each of the marks on the floor. BloodMoon felt a great moment opening up inside him. "Are you ready Clearsight?" he asked in an evil sneer. She hissed and tried to break away, but the circle held her fast. He looked up at the gaping, ragged hole in the ceiling just above them. Two moons were already visible, and the third moon was nearly there...

"No use fighting dear one. The moons are aligning already." he said in a false comforting voice. Just a few more minutes... a little closer... closer...

The moon edged its way next to the other three... and suddenly, a bright silver light enveloped the circle and Clearsight. BloodMoon crackled. "YES! IT'S WORKING! NOW I CAN FINALL YSEE WHAT I HAVE TO DO TO ACCOMPLISH MY DISIRE!" Clearsight let out a earsplitting shriek before the light suddenly retreated into her body, making her glow a ghostly white. She opened her eyes, and they looked as if they were looking far away. Her voice started echoing in the cave, sounding nothing like her:

 _8 flames in darkness,_

 _8flames of light_

 _8flames that can bring hope_

 _and lit bright like on brightest night._

 _2 flames will collide,_

 _and 1 might not survive_

 _8 flames will combine_

 _to bring down the darkness that thrived._

 _One will be extinguished_

 _and one will cry_

 _The power that lives within The Star_

 _will be summoned from afar_

 _and only it can bring the fire_

 _that will make the power_

 _reform..._

 _The lost city of night once again will form._

And with a final intake of breath, the NightWing collapsed, and the light flooded back and shot into the sky, leaving a trail shining like diamonds. As it neared its destination, the light shattered into pieces, fading away in a starburst. BloodMoon snorted at the light, and waved for his minions to put Clearsight back. They obeyed without a sound and gathered up the unconscious NightWing and hustled away. BloodMoon turned to the wall behind, breathing heavily. _The power... the power of the ancients..._ He let out a roar of fury, and his other heads joined in. _No-one must hear about this. Yet someone always finds out..._ an idea popped into his head, and he sneered.

"All right," he said to no-one in particular, "You can find the Prophecy of Mist and Stars. Or at least, _my_ version of it." He summoned a scroll and began curving his prophecy into it. _Now,_ he thought, _no-on will be able to summon the power that nearly killed me before._

"Finally," he said in a whisper, "I will be the ruler I was meant to be."

 _Finally... I will fulfill my destiny._

 _And finally, I can destroy that Star._

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
